Les Facettes
by AnnaOz
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange prépare l'amour comme elle prépare la guerre, en choisissant la tenue adéquate. Les facettes d'une Mangemorte au soir de sa capture.


**Disclaimer:** A JKR, AOL Time Warner et les heureuses maisons d'éditions.

**Note:** Fic courte, fleurant bon le parfum glauque de Bellatrix, épouse Lestrange, écrite au départ et uniquement à cause de la délicieuse Frudule, qui avait besoin de petits textes pour illustrer ses dessins. Les dessins de Frudule sont bien cachés à l'abri des regards des plus jeunes, mais elle m'a permis de poster mon histoire ici, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas réellement à être illustrée pour être comprise.

A situer après la première chute de Voldemort, quelques heures à peine après la torture des Londubat.

&&&

_Les facettes_

Ils sont venus me chercher comme on part à la chasse à la renarde, avec hourvaris et sons de cors.

Pauvres imbéciles, combien sont tombés sous mes sorts ? Cinq, sept peut-être, que j'ai pris soin de faire souffrir mille morts avant de me rendre, de me rendre la dernière, bien après que Rodolphus, que Rabastan aient plié le col.

S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi, jamais ils ne m'auraient eue vivante, je serais morte joyeuse d'en entraîner foule.

Mais il y avait eu ce cri venu d'une bouche chérie, _Pour notre Lord_, et je n'avais pu mourir.

Ils voulaient abattre une renarde, ils auront combattu une louve ; et si maintenant, à l'aube de mon procès, je baisse les yeux et qu'ils me croient repentante, c'est pour mieux laisser la fureur de mon regard les abominer quand il sera temps d'entendre le verdict.

Je n'ai pas peur, non, j'ai la foi qui me porte.

Je regrette seulement qu'ils m'aient allégé de ma robe, c'était ma favorite.

&&&

Ce soir-là, elle s'en souvenait, elle avait choisi, comme de coutume, de se vêtir avec élégance pour l'assemblée du soir qui venait partager leur table.

Seul Rodolphus saurait plus tard, au moment du départ des convives, ce qui se cachait sous le velours céladon de sa robe.

Affamée comme elle l'était de lui, elle aurait pu s'en aller nue sous le tissu, pour être prête à s'offrir dès son premier assaut, mais elle connaissait son goût pour les dentelles qui dissimulent et dévoilent à la fois, pour les passementeries qui soulignent ce qu'il y a de plus tendre et de plus charnu chez la femme.

C'était tout spécialement pour lui qu'elle avait choisi ce serre-taille lacé, ces bas sombres et flatteurs garnis de jarretières délicates.

En se vêtant ce soir, elle avait encore sur les paumes l'odeur âcre de la sueur endolorie de la petite Alice. Une autre qu'elle se serait lavée des traces de ses méfaits, peu d'hommes, même, auraient pu supporter de conserver sur eux le parfum des suppliciés.

C'était qu'ils ne savaient en jouir comme elle, Bellatrix, en jouissait. Entendre encore résonner dans sa tête les gémissements lourds des Londubat la mettait dans un émoi charnel des plus intenses, et s'il n'y avait eu ce souper prévu de longue date pour assurer encore sa couverture respectable dans le Monde Sorcier, elle aurait supplié, à coups de mordillements et de griffures, Rodolphus de la prendre.

Soit, elle pouvait attendre.

&&&

Elle les avait entendu la première, dans leur vaine tentative de se vouloir discrets ils n'avaient pas escompté les sorts protecteurs installés autour de l'hôtel particulier des Lestrange qui avertissaient les occupants de la moindre intrusion, fut-elle celle du plus ordinaire des rats.

Cela n'avait plus été ensuite que boucan et rage, baguettes contre baguettes lançant et contrant les coups jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux camps triomphe.

Hélas pour elle, son camp se limitait à son époux surpris trop tôt et son beau-frère incapable, la lutte était déséquilibrée, elle s'était battue comme une diablesse mais avait dû s'avouer vaincue.

Certains étaient tombés à cause d'elle, oui, cela était vrai, mais bien trop peu et se relevant bien trop vite pour que cela empêche qu'on l'emmène.

Elle s'était donc retrouvée seule, enchaînée, encadenassée, attendant dans le silence le plus obstiné qu'on l'informe de la suite des évènements dans une cellule anonyme du Ministère de la Magie.

Il était venu assez tard un homme, rustre, laid, suintant la graisse et la vinasse, qui l'avait hélée de la plus abjecte des façons et avait jeté à ses pieds un manteau noir et un masque qu'elle ne connaissait que trop.

_« Habille-toi, la garce, les juges veulent te voir sous tes vrais atours. »_

Un instant, infime seconde suspendue dans le temps, elle avait cru qu'il quitterait la pièce, et elle avait tremblé un peu, si peu, quand elle avait compris qu'il la déshabillerait de ses propres mains plutôt que de renoncer au spectacle si elle émettait la plus petite objection.

Quand il avait libéré ses mains et ses chevilles, elle avait pris soin de lui tourner le dos, jetant par moment des coups d'œil suspicieux par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il restait à distance.

Être nue devant un inconnu, c'était une chose déjà bien pénible ; qu'il ose la toucher serait encore plus abominable.

L'homme demeurait là, se contentant de l'observer les bras croisés, sa langue nerveuse parcourant ses lèvres grasses en seul signe de son trouble.

Sa robe ôtée, elle voulut la plier et la protéger de l'humidité poisseuse du sol du cachot mais il siffla qu'elle pouvait bien la laisser à terre avec un éclat de rire, que plus jamais elle n'aurait à se soucier qu'elle fut propre ou souillée.

Elle eut du mal ensuite à ôter sa ceinture, les lacets avaient été noués serrés par son elfe sur son ordre, pour mettre en valeur le bombé de son ventre et l'insolence de la sa poitrine. Elle aurait bien à présent fouetté la créature pour avoir rendu le serre-taille si ardu à détacher seule.

_« Tu veux pt'être un coup de main, la belle ? »_ avait grogné l'homme.

Elle n'avait pas cru judicieux de se fendre d'une réponse, la crainte détestable d'agacer le geôlier talonnait à présent le déplaisir qu'elle avait à se trouver ainsi exposée.

Il ne poserait pas les mains sur elle, non !

S'accroupissant sans grâce pour mieux atteindre les lacets, elle tenta d'oublier combien elle s'offrait au regard et se concentra plus que sur ses doigts enragés de défaire les liens.

Derrière elle, l'homme, elle le savait, appréciait la vue, sa respiration obscène en devenait de plus en plus rauque.

Vite, vite, plus que les bas et elle pourrait embrasser sa tenue noire !

Quand le satin flottant retomba sur ses bras, ses épaules et ses hanches, elle se sentit renaître, Mangemorte à nouveau. Elle n'avait pourtant quitté le manteau que le matin, après sa longue nuit passée aux soins des Londubat, mais jamais auparavant le contact du tissu sur sa peau ne lui avait semblé plus rassurant.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ajuster le masque et elle serait de taille à affronter tous les tribunaux. L'homme pourrait même la foutre à présent qu'elle n'en ressentirait aucune humiliation.

Sous la capuche, derrière le masque, elle ne connaissait plus la peur.


End file.
